


Happiest Place on Earth

by jaxink



Category: Free!
Genre: Amusement Parks, Disney, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Pairings If You Squint, Prompt Fill, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxink/pseuds/jaxink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto clings to Haru in the Haunted Mansion. Rin wants to strangle someone while floating through It's a Small World. Nagisa and Rei ponder the possibility of a pirate incursion on Iwatobi during Pirates of the Caribbean. Kou, Nitori, and Seijuurou delight in Rin's irritability. Everyone rides Splash Mountain and watches fireworks.</p><p>or</p><p>The cast of Free! goes to Disney World. Fluff and friendship at every turn.</p><p>-Written for Iwatobi Swim Club Kink meme-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiest Place on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I had to tackle this one. As a former Walt Disney World cast member (worked there for about a year as part of their college program), I couldn't resist. I worked at several WDW resorts in concierge, but frequented the parks every chance I had.
> 
> A few notes about various attractions are at the end.
> 
>  _Italics_ typically denote song titles or English being spoken.
> 
> Original prompt from Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club Kink meme:
> 
> I just want adorable fluff where they all go to whatever Disney Park you prefer and do cheesy stuff like take ridiculous pictures with the characters, wear Mickey Mouse ears, and maybe somebody starts crying during the fireworks. Can have any ships, or no ships at all, I just want some Disney fluff. This was inspired by a picture I saw on tumblr, but it didn't have a source and I couldn't find it anywhere else so I won't link it here. Bonus if you include scaredy cat Makoto.

They’re in Orlando, Florida for four days. Haruka competes in an international invitation-only competition. For participating, he’s provided travel and accommodations for four people. With his parents away and unavailable, he naturally asked Makoto, and by extension, invites the Iwatobi Swim Club — so Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei join him abroad.

Rin also competes in the competition. Their mother has to work, so he brings Kou. And Nitori. And somehow Mikoshiba invites himself along, too.

The swim meet lasts two days. Their friends and teammates cheer them on. Haru places fourth in the 100 M freestyle race; Rin places second in the 200 M butterfly. With one day left, the group debates what to do with their time. 

Rei wants to sightsee and visit something beautiful. But Orlando is a largely over-developed tourist destination. There’s not much beauty watching tourists flock to outlet malls and dining at Bahamas Breeze. 

Nagisa wants to visit Disney World, specifically Magic Kingdom, since they’ll only have one day to visit. Kou finds herself agreeing. Enthusiastically. Naturally, Seijuurou pushes for this as well.

Haru wants to swim in the ocean. Gulf side or Atlantic — it doesn’t matter. But it’s at least an hour drive or more in either direction to reach the coast. And they don’t have a rental car. His second vote is Sea World.

Rin wants to go back to Japan early.

Nitori also wants to visit Magic Kingdom, or maybe NASA, but holds his tongue at the fierce scowl on his senpai’s face. 

Makoto just wants to make everyone happy.

“There’s nothing beautiful about a theme-park. Besides, we could always visit Disneyland in Tokyo,” Rei points out. “Why not Universal?”

“It’s not the same, Rei-chan! There’s only one Magic Kingdom!” Nagisa pleads. “And there’s no magic at Universal. Well, there’s Harry Potter magic. But that’s not Disney magic!”

Rei mutters, “What’s the difference?”

He’s ignored, and Nagisa says, “Mako-chan, you decide.”

Nervously, Makoto rubs the back of his neck. “Maybe we could just take a vote…”

“Everyone will just vote for what they want and we’ll still never agree,” Nagisa said. “Just pick.”

“Uh, well — ” Makoto considers his options.

“C’mon, Makoto-senpai! Choose. Don’t be so wishy-washy,” Kou teases.

There wasn’t much to see in Orlando. They could just hang out at the hotel pool, but that’s something else they can do at home. Disney World would be a little pricey, but it could be fun. Sea World would present too many opportunities for Haru to attempt stripping down for a swim.

“Let’s try Magic Kingdom. The scenery and architecture of the park is supposed to be amazing, like Cinderella’s Castle. There are lots of rides and shows. And there are a few water rides. Something for everyone, ne?”

Nagisa lets out a squeal and jumps onto Makoto’s back with glee. “We’re going to Disney World!”

“Disney World!” Kou echoes. 

Rei shakes his head. Haru shrugs his consent. Nagisa continues to chatter about everything they’ll do in the morning. Nitori does a small fist pump before Rin’s glaring stops him. Kou calls the front desk to ask if they have a park map or brochure for planning. Seijuurou playfully punches Rin in the arm, telling him to lighten up.

Makoto smiles, and absently wonders if he’ll regret this.

 

* * *

 

Bright and early, the group hops on their hotel’s free shuttle to the nearby parks. They arrive and disembark at the Transportation and Ticket Center. Quickly acquiring tickets — grossly overpriced but that’s the cost of magical fun, they approach the park. 

Entering through the turnstiles and a finger scan later, they stand before a giant landscaped Mickey Mouse of flowers and shrubbery.

“We’re HERE!” Nagisa shouts. He grabs Rei’s hand and sprints down Mainstreet USA toward Cinderella’s Castle.

Makoto and Haruka blink in confusion, staring at their teammates’ retreating backs. Nagisa’s blond head disappears as he drags the taller bespectacled boy behind him.

Kou and Nitori each grab one of Rin’s wrists and pull him forward. “Oi! Let go!”

“Come on, onii-chan! We’re wasting daylight,” Kou admonishes. “Stop dragging your feet.”

Rin scowls and turns to Nitori. “Traitor.”

The younger boy surprisingly laughs. “It’ll be fun, Matsuoka-senpai!”

Trailing after them with a large smile on his face, Mikoshiba follows the strange procession into the park. “We’ll meet up later!” he calls over his shoulder to the remaining pair.

Shaking his head in amusement, Makoto chuckles. “Typical. What would you like to do first, Haru-chan?” He glances next to him, but Haruka appears to have abandoned him as well. “Haru…?”

Looking around, Makoto spots Haru walking away from the park back toward the turnstiles. Where was he going? As Haru begins tugging off his t-shirt, Makoto panics as he realizes his best friend is headed for the Seven Seas Lagoon and sprints after him. “Haru! No!”

 

* * *

 

Ten minutes later, with a firm hand on Haruka’s wrist, they leisurely stroll down Mainstreet USA toward the castle. The dark-haired teen glances in disinterest at the merchandise and food shops, distractedly dodging cast members selling cotton candy and Mickey Mouse balloons.

Haru huffs, annoyed by his friend’s grip on him. “You can let go now.”

“If you think you’ve got your impulses under control…” Makoto trails off, but reluctantly lets go. “Where should we go first?”

“…” Haru offers nothing but a bored expression.

Makoto gives him an exasperated smile. “Maybe Tomorrowland? Let’s turn right here.”

They decide to stand in line for Space Mountain. The line moves quickly as they play a space-themed game offered alongside the queue. Makoto laughs as they try to sort through the colorful moving boxes, while Haruka has a serious look of determination as he dominates, just like at home. Reaching a split in the line, the smiling cast member directs them to the left.

Approaching the boarding area, Makoto is disappointed to see each seat in the rockets only holds one person. He swallows, trying to dislodge the lump forming in his throat. “It’s kinda dark in here…”

“Aa,” Haruka acknowledges.

It’s their turn to get on the ride as they’re directed to the second rocket. Haru sits in the second seat from the back and Makoto takes the very end. With slightly shaking hands, Makoto buckles his seatbelt and pulls down the lap bar.

Another cast member checks their restraints, and the rocket car begins moving through a vortex of flashing lights. The taller teen tightly clutches the lap bar as they begin to pick up speed. There’s loud swooshing noises and twinkling lights, but otherwise it’s nearly pitch black.

“Ha-Haru?” Makoto whimpers in the dark.

The ride stops its ascent in the dark and lurches forward. “Ahhhhhh!”

They tumult through “space” clacking down the track, the dark filled with shrieks of delight. Haruka stiffens in surprise as he feels Makoto’s hands latch onto his shoulders. How did he manage to reach from all the way back there? Long arms, he supposes. The rest of the ride he quietly endures the death grip from his friend.

The ride finally comes to an end and they disembark. Only after Haru manages to pry Makoto’s fingers from his shoulders.

 

* * *

 

Elsewhere in Adventureland…

Rei and Nagisa are sitting on a Jungle Cruise boat crammed with other tourists, ranging from adults to very small children. A cast member, with her brown hair in a long French braid, dressed as a boat captain, or skipper, takes the helm and she begins chatting away.

Rei finds himself understanding less than every other word in English. Nagisa excitedly leans against the railing to watch the animatronic animals as they pass by.

“Look, Rei-chan! A crocodile!” Nagisa exclaims.

Rei pushes up his glasses, and matter-of-factly says, “It’s not real, Nagisa-kun. Now please, be quiet. I’m trying to understand.”

“Ahh, Rei-chan wants the full experience!”

The boat slowly churns through the water, and they spot “elephants” playing in the water.

“ _And look at the all the elephants out here today_!” the skipper shouts. “ _If you want to take pictures, go ahead — all the elephants have their_ trunks _on_.”

Several adults on the boat laugh or groan, suggesting a bad joke was just made.

Rei frowns. “I don’t get it. Something about elephants having trunks?”

The scenery changes to show a safari camp in disarray being torn apart by gorillas. The skipper pretends to be surprised, but then waves it off.

“ _Nothing to be concerned about, folks. Just a bunch of gorillas having a good time. Don_ _’t get too close though. They may look like nice, but those guys are a real bunch of_ animals!” the skipper explains.

Again, Rei shakes his head. “I don’t understand. Of course gorillas are animals. Why are people laughing?”

“Just enjoy the ride!” Nagisa suggests, nudging his friend’s shoulder.

The boat passes through more twists and turns of fake jungle shenanigans. And despite his confusion, Rei enjoys the rhythm of the skipper’s voice as the attraction progresses. Nagisa teases and pokes him, pointing out silly parts of the scenery.

Before they know it, the ride is ending. The boat approaches the dock. The skipper bids them farewell.

“ _And now, probably the most dangerous part of our journey — the return to civilization! Make sure you have all your personal belongings with you. Cameras, purses, small children_ _… anything left on board will be thrown screaming to the crocodiles_ ,” the skipper says. “ _Please exit the boat the same way you entered_ _…pushing and shoving_.”

After leaving the World Famous Jungle Cruise, Nagisa drags Rei off to Aloha Isle to enjoy some pineapple Dole whip.

 

* * *

  

Meanwhile in Fantasyland…

Rin was in hell. Seriously, this had to be his personal hell.

In front of him, Kou and the Samezuka swim club captain, that bastard Mikoshiba, ooh and ahh over the intricate scenery.

“It’s so cute! I love the costumes,” Kou squees.

Seijuurou taps his foot to the cheerful song playing through the ride, a pleasant smile on his face.

Nitori hums along beside Rin.

His annoyed scowl deepens further, and he crosses his arms in frustration. Why, oh why, did his English have to be so good? Maybe if he couldn’t understand the lyrics, he wouldn’t want to strangle someone.

“ _It_ _’s a world of laughter, a world of tears_ …”

Rin is about 30 seconds away from crying in misery.

“ _It_ _’s a world of hopes, it_ _’s a world of fear_ …”

They would be lucky if they made it through ride without Rin jumping overboard.

“ _There_ _’s so much that we share, that it_ _’s time we_ _’re aware_ _…it_ _’s a small world after all_!”

Kill him. Kill him now!

The song repeats and repeats and repeats…in different languages.

The three happy other teens in the boat seem oblivious to the tension building in Rin’s frame.

“ _It_ _’s a small world after all. It_ _’s a small, small world_!”

Rin feels his eye begin to twitch. Wasn’t this stupid boat ride over yet?

“ _There is just one moon and one golden sun._ ”

The sun and moon could just kiss Rin’s ass.

“ _And a smile means friendship to everyone_ …”

Kou glances back at her brother with a stunningly happy smile. “Isn’t this great, onii-chan?”

Her older brother grits his shark teeth in a constipated grin. “Great, sis.”

“ _Though the mountains divide, and the oceans are wide_ _…It_ _’s a small, small world_!”

Rin is _so_ going to punch something, or someone, when this is over.

 

* * *

 

Back in Liberty Square…

Haru snorts as he feels an abrupt nudge waking him up from a deep slumber. “Huh?”

“Wasn’t that great, Haru?” Makoto asks excitedly as they stand to exit the practically empty theater. “The American presidents were so interesting.”

The dark haired boy nods absently, though he can’t really agree since he fell asleep within the first five minutes. But it had been Makoto’s turn to choose the ride after Haru made him sit through Under the Sea — Journey of the Little Mermaid (a misleading name, since Haru disappointedly discovered the ride was not actually underwater) in Fantasyland.

Haru still couldn’t believe Ariel wanted to be _human_ instead of a _mermaid_. Idiot. But Haru’s not sure the Hall of Presidents counted as a ride. And really, how much of the English could Makoto understand?

They blink slowly as they step into the bright Florida sunlight. Makoto directs a gentle smile at him. “Okay, Haru. It’s your turn to choose.”

Haruka pulls out a folded map of the park from his back pocket for perusal. Let’s see…what’s nearby? He looks up at Makoto with a mischievous sparkle in his blue eyes. His best friend’s green gaze takes on a cautious look. Without a word, Haru grabs the hem of the taller teen’s shirt and tugs him along. They stop in front of a large, imposing building. Grand turrets and a grim façade add to an already intimidating sight.

Makoto takes a few seconds to process the attraction’s sign. English never was his best subject. “ _Ha-Haunted Mansion_? Haunted Mansion! But Haru…are you sure—?”

The freestyle swimmer resolutely nods before he can finish his sentence and strides forward to enter the long queue. Makoto manages to hold himself together while standing in line outside. He tries not to glance at the tombstones surrounding them. The eerie music playing isn’t helping though.

Slowly, they enter the mansion with a crowd of other park-goers. Cast members, with creepy, vacant expressions, direct them into a small room with several large paintings hung quite high. The door shuts and an ominous voice booms — the Ghost Host, filling the small space. The lights dim and thunder cracks. Makoto squeaks and latches onto Haru.

The paintings begin to stretch, lending the illusion of the room sinking. The taller teen whimpers and hides his face in Haru’s shoulder. A different door opens and they’re ushered to a moving platform. They take their seats in a “Doom buggy” car (Haru has to push Makoto in), and the lap bar falls down across their legs.

The Doom buggy twirls and creaks through the eerie mansion. Groans and shrieks accompanied by ghoulish, bouncy music. Special light effects illuminate ghosts and monsters. Makoto pales as they a pass breathing door, turning doorknobs, and almost faints as a corpse tries to escape from a coffin.

In one room, a seance takes place with Madame Leota, a spooky fortuneteller, moans ominous words as various objects fly around the room. Her crystal ball glows and floats above a round table, casting shadows everywhere.

As they pass through the mansion’s attic, Makoto is feeling claustrophobic in the dark and his eyes are wide with fear at the Lady in White. She mutters about killing her dearly departed husbands, fading in and out in front of a mirror.

Makoto shudders and huddles closer to Haru. The dark-haired teen is secretly pleased with the situation. His best friend’s body is warm and solid beside him. The Doom buggy glides along into a graveyard for the attraction’s finale. The soundtrack changes to " _Grim Grinning Ghosts_ ," sung by a full chorus of haunting voices and operatic ghouls. Makoto jumps more than once as ghosts and creatures pop up from behind tombstones. Beside him, Haru smirks at the singing head busts. Neat effects.

The ride reaches its climax and the Doom buggy putters along toward the exit, but not before the Ghost Host warns about hitchhiking ghosts. Makoto nearly has a heart attack at the appearance of a projected ghost that flashes between him and Haru. The harrowing experience leaves Makoto trembling, so Haruka takes his hand as they exit the ride.

Makoto gives him a weak smile as they return outside. “Th-that wasn’t so bad.”

Haru just smiles. “Not bad at all.”

 

* * *

 

Still in Adventureland…

After finishing a cold, delicious pineapple Dole whip treat, Nagisa and Rei decide to tackle Pirates of the Caribbean. They easily traipse through the dungeon-like prison setting of the golden Spanish fort called Castillo Del Morro, only pausing in surprise a few times as skeletons make an appearance on the path. They wait in line and board another boat. Echoes in the cavernous dark whisper, “ _Dead men tell no tales_.” Rei fails to suppress a shudder.

“Don’t worry, Rei-chan! I’ll protect you,” Nagisa says, squeezing Rei’s hand. The bespectacled teen attempts to hide his embarrassed expression behind his glasses.

Water sloshes gently against the sides, and they pass through an eerie mist. Davy Jones warns them away, his gruesome face projected onto the mist. The boat presses on past a skeleton beach, the wind howling. Nagisa looks on in excitement as the lights brighten and a large pirate ship shoots cannons at a town by the sea.

The scene changes again and depicts pirates pillaging and turns into a drunken rendition of “ _Yo Ho! A Pirate’s Life for Me_.” Pirates sing and dance drunkenly in the dark night as a fire burns.

Nagisa bounces in his seat. “Listen, Rei-chan! They know my greeting — _ya ho_! I’m a pirate. Arrrgh!” 

“It’s _yo ho_ , Nagisa-kun. And you’re not a pirate,” Rei corrects.

The shorter teen pouts. “I am, too! Can you imagine pirates attacking Iwatobi?”

Rei gives it serious thought. “It’s highly unlikely.”

“And they’d storm the beaches to plunder our town’s riches!” Nagisa speculates.

“What riches?” Rei objects.

“But Haru-chan probably wouldn’t like pirates interfering around the beaches. It might prevent him from swimming in the ocean. I wonder if Mako-chan would tell the pirates to stop being mean.”

Rei chuckles at the thought. “I bet Rin-san would frighten them all away with his shark teeth.”

“Aha! Right you are, Rei-chan!”

They continue to quietly banter, smiles painted on both their faces. The boat finally passes a tipsy drunk Captain Jack Sparrow lounging on a throne, surrounded by glowing golden treasures.

 

* * *

 

In Frontierland…

“No.”

“C’mon, Matsuoka. Don’t be such a stick in the mud,” Seijuurou implores.

“I won’t go.”

“Senpai, it’s not that long. Just come with us,” Nitori begs.

“Absolutely not. I went on the stupid Peter Pan’s Flight ride. I sat and listened to the inane dribble of It’s a Small World. I almost threw up on those demented spinning teacups. I even sat in that pathetic Dumbo flying elephant. This is where I draw the line!” Rin practically growled.

Rin feels a tug on his sleeve.

“But onii-chan…” Kou murmurs beside him.

Don’t do it. Rin clenches his fists and resolutely closes his eyes. Don’t make eye contact. Don’t look at her. Don’t look, don’t look, _don’t look_ —

Kou tugs his sleeve again. He peeks one eye open. Damn it.

“Please, onii-chan?” she pleads with wide, round eyes so like his own. Her lip juts out into a cute pout.

Rin sighs in defeat and shoves his hands into his pockets. Stupid little sisters.

She squeals in delight and drags Rin by his arm into the nearby attraction. He ignores the amused smirks on Mikoshiba and Nitori’s faces. They’ll pay for this later. They all sit together a few rows from the front of the stage. 

Folksy country music begins to play and the curtains open to reveal singing animatronic bears at the Country Bear Jamboree. Nitori and Kou clap along as Mikoshiba laughs.

Rin lets out a long-suffering sigh, and he imagines ripping the head of each singing bear with his hands.

 

* * *

 

Still in Frontierland…

Rin cracks his neck with satisfaction as they finally escape the singing bears. Disney seriously needs to rethink that attraction’s appeal. It was creepy.

“What should we do next?” Kou says, tapping a finger on her chin.

Nitori glances around at the bustling crowds. “Isn’t that Nanase-san and Tachibana-san over there?”

Rin follows his pointing and sees the pair lingering in front of the entrance for Splash Mountain. Now there’s a ride Rin wouldn’t mind going on.

“Yo, Haru! Makoto!” he shouts, cupping his hands to his face. Makoto spots them first, towering above most of the tourists.

Mikoshiba, Nitori, Rin, and Kou join them in front of the water ride.

“Are you guys having fun?” Makoto asks kindly.

“So much fun!” Kou says, laughing. “Are you going on this ride next?”

Haru nods. “Aa.”

“We’re waiting for Nagisa and Rei,” Makoto elaborates.

“Ya ho!” Nagisa yells as he runs up to the group. He jumps onto Rin’s back, much to the redhead’s annoyance. He points toward the looming mountain as a boat crashes down the waterfall. “Giddy up, Rin-chan!”

Rin snarls and whips the smaller boy off his back. “Oi, get off! I’m not your pack mule.”

The blonde pouts, and then grins. He edges closer to Rei with a sneaky expression. Without even looking at him, Rei says, “Don’t even think about it.”

More pouting.

“Let’s get in line, everyone,” Makoto suggests, inclining his head toward the queue.

They pass through a winding series of damp, drippy caves. A lilting banjo track strums lazily through the speakers. Finally, it’s time to board the log…boat? Whatever. Each log holds 8 passengers, two by two. In front, Kou obligingly sits with a blushing Mikoshiba. (Rin tells him to keep his hands to himself.) Nitori and Rin sit in the second row, with Rei and Nagisa behind them. Makoto and Haru take the last row.

“I hope this ride doesn’t go too fast,” Makoto says with trepidation.

Haru’s brow furrows. “I hope there’s a big splash.”

His best friend directs an affectionate smile at him. Haru’s cheeks flush and he looks away to focus on the water lapping at the sides of the log.

The log leaves the boarding area and floats unhurriedly along. Br’er Frog narrates, but the group just takes in the scenery, not worrying too much about the English dialogue. They drop down into a small pond, which creates a small splash.

Makoto lets out a sigh of relief. “That wasn’t so bad.”

Haruka pouts at the lack of splash. They pass the characters’ homes, depicted in an American southern setting. Instrumental country music plays throughout, and animatronic animals sing out “ _How Do You Do_?”

The log lumbers past Br’er Bear’s cave, then drop down another waterway.

Makoto squeaks, as Kou and Nagisa clap their hands at the _whoosh_! Rin rolls his eyes, unimpressed. Haru huffs in disappointment, again.

The story continues as it follows Br’er Rabbit leaving home, but Br’er Fox and Br’er Bear chase after him. He’s trapped after the song “ _Everybody’s Got a Laughing Place_ ,” but escapes. The log drifts through a dark cave. Two vultures taunt the riders as the final ascent begins to the mouth of the cave.

Kou wraps her arm through Seijuurou’s as she settles in for the drop. “Isn’t this exciting?” she whispers to him.

Seijuurou stutters, “Uh, yes! V-very exciting, Gou-kun.”

She scowls. “I told you to call me Kou-chan!”

“Hai!”

Nitori elbows Rin in the side. “Is this the big drop, Matsuoka-senpai?”

“How should I know?” Rin mutters, rolling his eyes.

Rei panics as Nagisa tries to lean forward for a better look. “Nagisa-kun! Remain seated with your arms and legs inside the boat!”

His teammate just laughs. “Don’t worry so much, Rei-chan! And you can hold my hand if you get scared.”

The other boy sputters and shakes his head. “I’ll do no such thing!”

“You didn’t seem to mind during Pirates of the Caribbean.” Nagisa winks at him.

Makoto’s knuckles turn white as he tightly grips in the lap bar in fear. He turns to Haru in disbelief when the dark-haired boy squeezes his thigh in comfort. He gives Haruka a pained, but thankful smile.

The log reaches the pinnacle and plummets down the rushing waterfall into the waiting waters below.

The resulting splash soaks them all from head to toe, dripping with cold water. Everyone, including Rin, whoops and laughs with glee. The log passes through one last scene. More animatronic characters sing " _Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah!_ "

Makoto slicks his hair back and glances at Haru, who has a soft, content smile on his face. The taller teen’s green eyes twinkle at the happiness he sees there.

“Makoto?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we ride it again?”

Makoto chuckles. “Sure, Haru.”

 

* * *

 

The day at Magic Kingdom passes in a blur. Laughter, singing, photos and autographs with Characters. Eating cotton candy, sharing popcorn, and savoring cool Mickey Mouse ice cream bars. They all take a photo in front of the castle, grinning from ear to ear. Rin and Haru manage to crack a smile, and Kou and Nagisa flash peace signs.

The sky darkens to sapphire and the lights of Mainstreet USA shine brightly. The castle is lit up like stars in the sky.

They find a spot to watch the nightly fireworks show. The only pair missing is Rei and Nagisa, who come running up with bags.

Kou tilts her head in confusion. “I thought we bought all our souvenirs earlier?”

Rei and Nagisa share a pleased look and nod.

“We did, but Rei-chan and I wanted to get these for everyone!” Nagisa exclaims with delight. He reaches into a bag and pulls out Mickey Ears for everyone.

Haruka looks down at the back of his “ears.” Embroidered in blue it says, “Haru-chan.”

Each of their names are embroidered, however, it’s Nagisa’s names for them. Everyone smiles and enthusiastically thank the two for their thoughtful gift.

Rin only scowls a little bit when Kou thrusts the ears onto his head.

“You look so cute, _Rin-chan_ ,” Seijuurou mocks, elbowing his younger teammate.

He yelps when Rin shoves him. “Screw you, Mikoshiba!”

They both receive a glare from Kou. “Shhhhh! It’s starting.”

Dazzling lights and fireworks fly and zip through the air, exploding high above the castle. The fireworks crackle and boom bursting into vibrant colors. Every spectator is filled with awe and delight. The noises vibrate and shake through their bodies.

The night feels like it’s filled with magic. And maybe it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Disney World has four main parks. EPCOT, Animal Kingdom, Hollywood Studios, and Magic Kingdom (which is where they go).
> 
> Space Mountain is my favorite ride. A wooden roller coaster in the dark!
> 
> On the World Famous Jungle Cruise, the skippers loosely follow a script, but mostly improv with their lines. It's filled with terrible puns and jokes.
> 
> I actually quite enjoy It's a Small World. It's a nice, quick (and air conditioned) boat ride.
> 
> Haunted Mansion is quirky and silly. Not really that scary at all!
> 
> The pineapple Dole whip (ice cream) in Adventureland is seriously delicious. It's only available there at Magic Kingdom and at the Polynesian Resort.
> 
> I do think Country Bear Jamboree is kinda creepy. But many consider it a classic.
> 
> Splash Mountain is such a blast. Zip-a-dee-doo-dah!
> 
> Nobody does fireworks like Disney.


End file.
